


Fools In Love

by starrnobella



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Chandler hates being stuck in the middle of his friends' feelings for one another.
Relationships: Phoebe Buffay/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Fools In Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the twenty-sixth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: A Rare Pair. Smaller fandoms are harder to find rare pairs for lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Joey paced the length of his small apartment, mumbling to himself as he scrubbed his hands over his face. His mind was running a million miles a minute, and all he wanted to do was make it stop. To be more precise, he wanted to make his mind stop thinking about a particular blonde friend of his.

Taking a deep breath, Joey let out a huff and made his way toward the door. He needed food, and the best food was always found across the hall. He pulled the door open and made his way across the hall, forcing his way into the other apartment.

He didn't notice the girls sitting on the couch as he made a beeline for the refrigerator. Joey began rummaging through the items inside in search of something delicious to eat. After a few searching moments, he found a lasagna tray wrapped up and tucked into the back of the fridge. He pulled the tray out and ripped off the foil.

"Joey!" Monica called, rolling her eyes as she heard the tin foil ripping off the top of her lasagna. She let out a sigh when she realized he didn't hear her. Tossing the pillow aside, she pushed herself up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, gently pushing the fridge door into Joey's shoulder. "Earth to Joey."

Joey leaned his head back and smiled, mouth full of lasagna. "How you doin?" he asked, nodding his head.

"I'd be better if you weren't eating my dinner," Monica said, shaking her head. "I haven't even had a chance to bake it yet."

Joey looked down at the lasagna and then back up at Monica, shrugging his shoulders. "Tastes good to me."

Monica pulled the tray away from him and placed it on the counter. "Give me an hour to bake it, and then you can come to have dinner with us."

"But Joey's hungry now," Joey whined, pouting his lip.

"Joey has to wait," Monica grumbled, sticking her tongue out at him. "Don't you have any food in your own apartment?"

"I don't wanna be in my apartment," Joey sighed, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting down.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Rachel asked, resting her arms on the back of the couch.

"Nothing," Joey huffed, resting his elbows on the couch and shaking his head. He took a deep breath before standing back up from the table. "You said an hour, right?"

"Yes," Monica said, nodding her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Joey said, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "I'll be back in an hour for more lasagna."

As Joey walked out of Monica and Rachel's apartment, he bumped into Phoebe in the hallway. The smile on his face pulled into a wider grin. "Hey, Pheebs."

"Hey, Joey. What's up?" she asked.

"Going to play foosball until Monica's lasagna is ready. Do you wanna play a game?" Joey asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure," Phoebe exclaimed.

Joey opened the door to his apartment and ushered her inside. He followed her and pushed the door shut. "Yellow or black?"

"Yellow. Like the sun," Phoebe replied, smiling at him. She walked around the table and took her place. She turned the dials on the side of the table a few times, giggling excitedly as the players spun around on the table.

Joey just watched her for a few moments. His mind flooding with thoughts of all the fun the two of them has had together in the past. Occasionally, the idea of the future would pass through his mind. Joey felt his cheeks flush as he thought about what it might be like to kiss Phoebe. Sure, he had kissed her twin sister before, but that wasn't Phoebe. Phoebe was still a mystery to him.

"Are you okay, Joey?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Joey looked at her for a moment. "Have you ever liked someone before, but you were too scared to say it because you weren't sure the feelings were mutual?"

"All the time," Phoebe said, slowly nodding her head.

"Same," Joey replied.

They looked at one another for a moment. A heavy silence fell over the two of them, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was almost peaceful.

Chandler stood on the outside of the door, shaking his head. He smacked his hand to his face and let out a groan. "They are idiots!"

Chandler leaned his head back against the door and grumbled under his breath before deciding that he wasn't in the mood to go into his apartment. He walked over to Monica and Rachel's door and let himself inside.

"Idiots," he groaned, walking over to the couch. He collapsed down beside Rachel and leaned his head back.

"Whose an idiot, sweetie?" Rachel asked, placing a gentle hand on Chandler's shoulders.

"I just wish they would kiss already and get it over with. Oh. My God," he huffed, rolling his eyes as he scrubbed his hands over his face. "He's never going to shut up about it."

"Who?" Monica and Rachel asked in unison, looking at one another briefly before returning their focus to Chandler.

"Joey and Phoebe," Chandler quipped, his eyes opening wide as he realized exactly what had just come out of his mouth. His head snapped forward, and he turned to face Rachel and Monica. "You didn't hear _any_ of this from me."

"But," Monica began, only to be quickly cut off by Chandler.

"You didn't hear _any_ thing," Chanler insisted. "Joey will kill me if he finds out I said anything."

"We won't say a word," Rachel promised, squeezing Chandler's shoulder with a smile on her face. "We promise, right, Mon?"

"Right," Monica replied, nodding her head. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the buzzer on the oven started going off. "Perfect timing," she laughed.

Monica pulled the lasagna out of the oven and placed it in the middle of the table. "Chandler, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, why not," Chandler replied, shrugging his shoulders as he pushed himself up off the couch and made his way over to the table. Just as he pulled out a chair to sit down, Joey barged through the door with Phoebe in tow. Chandler shook his head. "Are you sure there's going to be enough to eat?"

"Joey has to share his serving since he ate half of mine," Monica replied, narrowing her gaze at Joey as he took a seat at the table.

"Joey doesn't share food," he whined, pounding his fist on the table.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you stole the food from our fridge," Rachel pointed out, taking a seat between Chandler and Phoebe at the table.

"I'll share my piece with you, Joey," Phoebe said with a wink.

Chandler fought the urge he felt to roll his eyes and shook his head, taking a bite of garlic bread. All he could hope was that this little crush of Joey's would soon move on to another woman, and everything could go back to normal.


End file.
